goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
Werewolves
Werewolves are a very common creature in Goosebumps Media. Generally, they all appear the same. Big, violent, blood-thirsty with a taste of flesh. Werewolves in Depth There are multiple signs one can follow to determine who may be a werewolf: *The person may oddly know a lot about werewolves, or mention having dealt with them. *They may howl or enjoy a full moon. *Suspicious behavior in general. Becoming a Werewolf: ''"Even a man who is pure of heart and says his prayers by night may become a wolf when the wolfbane blooms and the Autumn moon is bright." (The Wolf Man *1941*) '' Multiple instances can lead to one transforming into a werewolf. Usually it is as a result of being bitten by another one. It is also shown in "Werewolf Skin", that some people may naturally be cursed and transform into werewolves unless the werewolf skin can be removed in certain conditions. Which includes burning the skins unless you do not wish to kill the person under the curse. Being Human Most Werewolves that appear in the series have a human form usually seen until near the end of the book or story. This is because they plan to either kill, bite, or attack the person they are usually concealing this from. They typically choose when the reveal their true form, usually when the captive is alone and or defenseless. Werewolves in Goosebumps Books Werewolves have appeared multiple times throughout the Goosebumps series. These include: *Werewolf Skin: A young boy interested in photography learns about werewolves that live in a forest. It turns it that the werewolves are actually his cursed relatives. But then who is the third werewolf...? *The Werewolf of Fever Swamp: Grady and his family have just moved into a swamp and a dog he comes by is suspected of being a werewolf. *The Werewolf in the Living Room *Night in Werewolf Woods: One of the Give yourself Goosebump books *Vampire Breath: In the beginning, Tyler is telling the child he is babysitting, Freddy a werewolf story. At the end of the story, Tyler and Freddy come across a bottle of "werewolf sweat" and they accidentally spill it on themselves, turning into werewolves themselves. *A Shocker on Shock Street: Two werewolves save the main characters at one point in the story only to turn on them. *All-Day Nightmare: It's possible to confront a werewolf. *Pumpkin Juice: Two boys make the drink and transform into werewolves! One even eats his pet dog. In the end it is implied the mother will transform into a werewolf too. *The Werewolf of Twisted Tree Lodge: Another give yourself goosebumps book. *The Werewolf's fFrst Night: One of the short stories in Tales to give you goosebumps Werewolves in HorrorLand Werewolves are a very common creature in HorrorLand. Though only they can be seen if one visits Werewolf Village. During the events in "Escape From HorrorLand" (PC Game), after you and Lizzie wind up in Werewolf Village she suddenly goes missing. But is found inside the Butcher Shop, locked inside a freezer. Known Werewolves *Aunt Martha and Uncle Colin: From Werewolf Skin. They had been put under a curse. Alex Hunter, their nephew removed the curse and they are no longer werewolves. *Hannah: A deep voiced girl Alex met in Werewolf Skin. After she refused to go into the house with him to drop off the werewolf skins she soon arrived as Alex noticed a third one. She reveals herself as one, then bit Alex, cursing him, (or killing him.) *Grady Tucker: Bitten by the werewolf, Will, in his story, The Werewolf of Fever Swamp. At the end, it is said he is now a werewolf. But he doesn't mind. *Will Blake: The Werewolf of Fever Swamp. An older child Grady met, near the end of the book it was revealed he was the werewolf in Fever Swamp. He was defeated by Wolf after attacking Grady. *Alex Hunter: Bitten by Hannah at the end of the story, Werewolf Skin; possibly cursed or killed by her. Category:Monsters Category:Werewolves